Yours, Mine and Ours
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: This had become their traditions, Friday nights, movie and pizza, the two of them with no interruptions. It was a tradition they liked, something that grounded them, and something that they were in no hurry to change. Tiva.


**Yours, Mine and Ours**

Tony and Ziva sat side by side on the couch. This had become their traditions, Friday nights, movie and pizza, the two of them with no interruptions. It was a tradition they liked, something that grounded them, and something that they were in no hurry to change. Tonight, however, as the final instalment of the Lord of the Rings trilogy played into the silent living room, neither of them were really paying attention to what was happening on the television. Tony was too busy watching his partner, knowing that the reason he had picked a particularly long film that hopefully might bore her into talking to him was because she was refusing to talk to him at any other time. He knew that something was bothering her, but whenever he asked her about it she repeatedly brushed him off, insisting that she was fine.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her, as Aragorn was finally crowned King of Gondor or something like that on the screen. He liked this movie, but he found it particularly hard to remember who was king of where.

"Yes, I am completely sure," she assured him.

"Honestly?"

"One hundred percent," she nodded.

"You know you could tell me if there was--"

She turned to him, now sitting sideways on the couch and facing him. "Tony, I appreciate your concern, but I am fine, really," she told him firmly.

There was another silence, and he nodded, looking away from her. She noticed the slightly hurt expression on his face, and to make sure that he knew she wasn't mad at him, she took hold of his hand in her own and giving him a gentle smile. When he saw this smile, it removed all feeling of rage from him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's probably bugging you; me keep asking this."

"It is not bugging me," she assured him. "I just do not understand why it is bothering you so much."

"I know you hate me worrying over you," he acknowledged with a shrug. "I just can't help it."

"I do not hate it," she compromised. "It is nice to know that you care that much. I just wish that you would not worry so much," she admitted.

"Easier said that done," he mused.

"Still, perhaps it is worth trying sometime, yes?" she hinted.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You mind if now isn't one of those times?" he asked.

She sighed. "Tony, really, I am fine," she insisted again.

"See, as much as you say that, I just can't believe you," he said, turning to face her in a similar way to which she was seated now.

"You think I am lying?" she tested him with narrowed eyes.

"Not lying," he corrected quickly. "Just…not elaborating on the truth."

"Really, Tony, there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Isn't there?" he questioned. "Ziva, you've been quieter than usual for days now. Every time somebody tries to talk to you, you end up wandering off to be alone, and you're hardly sleeping either…" at this, she turned her face from him, staring intently at the television. She'd been caught out. "You said you weren't looking for an escape from this life, so why start searching for it now?" he asked her.

"I am not looking for escape," she whispered.

"Then what?"

She was silent.

"Ziva, it's okay, you can tell me."

She shook her head. "You will think it ridiculous," she said.

"I don't care how ridiculous it is," he shrugged. "You could tell me that you're imagining a group of dancing birds in front of you, and I won't care. I just don't want you to do whatever it is you're doing on your own anymore."

She had to smile at his words. "I believe I have finally come to terms with the fact that this is my life now," she mused. "Here, with you. It is surreal, and I cannot believe that what we have has actually happened."

And true to his word, he did seem to understand. "I see what you mean," he nodded.

"Sometimes, just before I open my eyes in the mornings, I wonder whether I have perhaps dreamt it all, and that when I wake everything will have been taken from me."

"You know that won't ever happen," he assured her.

"I know," she smiled. "And that is why it is ridiculous. I know that nothing will have changed when I open my eyes, but sometimes this all seems so unbelievable to me."

He leaned back slightly, looking into her eyes. "You like things how they are?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I would not wish them any other way."

"Then you shouldn't be scared that it'll disappear," he smiled. She returned the smile, which grew when his hands settled on her upper arms. "Look, Zi, no matter what happens, I'm always going to find a way for us to be together. We're in this now, and we're not backing out. So, whenever you need convincing of that just come and find me, and we'll find a way to work it into your head that this how things are supposed to be," he smiled, before letting his eyes fall over her body briefly. "And I can start that by telling you how insanely beautiful and hot you are, and that I love you more than anything in this universe."

She let out a tiny laugh. "I love you, too," she assured him.

Their lips met, as they had done a thousand times, but it still gave them the fresh tingling of something new and exciting. "I'm sorry if I worry too much," he mumbled against her lips afterwards.

"I think I can forgive you," she nodded, "unless, of course, you begin to go too far with it."

"Define 'too far'," he asked awkwardly.

"Following me around every second of the day would definitely be too far," she pointed out.

He laughed. "How do you know I don't do that anyway?"

"I would know," she insisted immediately. "Besides, you are too busy watching the one who is following you around ever second of the day."

His smile grew, and his eyes filled with a familiar warmth as they always did when this topic came up. "He's too much like you for his own good."

"Not completely," she argued.

"No?" he laughed.

"Every time I look at him, I see you," she insisted.

"His hair's too curly to be me," he mused.

"What do you expect?" she asked. "Clearly I had the dominant hair genetics."

"Not to mention those dark eyes," he added. "And he's always sneaking up on me, as well, like you."

"I am training him well," she teased.

They laughed, and their lips met once more. This time, when they pulled away, there was a fire burning in their eyes that was more than just concern and reassurance. "You know," Tony mused. "Perhaps it's a good thing that our little monster's staying at Abby's night."

"He is not a monster, Tony," she said innocently, shuddering as he scraped his fingertips down her spine.

"He will be if he interrupts what I've got planned for you tonight," he winked at her, before returning his lips to hers.

**End**


End file.
